This invention related to a polysaccharide agglomerate, and more particularly to a polysaccharide agglomerate based on flours including galactomannans and methods to prepare the agglomerate.
The medical significance of non-absorbable vegetable and soluble roughage as a food filler or additive has been known for a long time. The polysaccharides in particular, which fall under the heading glactomannans, possess valuable therapeutic properties. The therapeutic effects have been confirmed repeatedly in the literature. For example the following is a biblography of recent sources: D. J. A. Jenkins, et al., Unabsorbable Carbohydrates and Diabetes: Decreased Post-Prandial Hyperglycaemia, Lancet (1976), 172-174; D. J. A. Jenkins, et al., Treatment of Diabetes with Guar Gum: Reduction of Urinary Glucose Loss in Diabetics, Lancet (1977) 779-780; T. M. S. Wolerer, et al., Guar Gum and Reduction of Post-Prandial Glycaemia: Effect of Incorporation into Solid Food, Liquid Food, and both, Br. J. Nutr. (1979), 41, 505-510; D. J. A. Jenkins et al., Dietary Fiber and Blood Lipids: Reduction of Serum Cholesterol in Type II Hyperlipidemia by Guar Gum, Am. J. Clin. Nutr. (11979), 32, 16-18; U. Smith and G. Holm, Effect of a Modified Guar Gum Preparation on Glucose and Lipid Levels in Diabetics and Healthy Volunteers, Atherosclerosis (1981 ); Guar Symposium, Pflanzenfasern-neue Wege in der Stoffwechseltherapie (Vegetable Fibers--New Directions in Metabolism Therapy), Munich, Feb. 3-5, 1983, Abstracts; (D. J. A. Jenkins and R. H. Taylor, The Therapeutic Use of Viscous Fiber; C. Leitzmann, Die Bedeutung der Pflanzenfasserstoffe in der modernen Ernahrung (The Significance of Vegetable Fibers in Present-Day Food); G. Neugebauer, et al., Interaktion von Guar mit Glibenclamid und Bezafibrat bei Besunden (The Interaction of Guar with Glibenclamid and Bezafibrat in Healthy Volunteers); B. Lembcke et al., Digoxin-Bioverfugbarkeit unter dem Einfluss von Guar (Digoxin Bio-Availability under the Influence of Guar); H. Kasper et al., Der Effekt Van Guar auf die Gerinnung beigleichzeitiger Gabe von Phenprocoumon (The Effect of Guar on Coagulation with Simultaneous Administration of Phenprocoumon); W. E. Hansen et al., Der Einfluss von Guar auf die Gallenblasenkontraktion and Serumgallensauren-Konzentration (The Effect of Guar on Gall Bladder Contraction and Serum Gall Acid Concentration); A. E. Harmuth-Hoene, Der Einfluss von Guar auf die Stickstoffbilanz, die Resorption von Mineralstoffen und Spurenelementen, unde die verdauliche Energie beim Menschen (The Effect of Guar on the Nitrogen Balance, the Resorption of Minerals and Trace Elements, and the Digestive Energie in Humans); C. Najemnik et al., Klinische Untersuchung zum Effekt von Guar auf Lipide, Lipoproteine und Korpergewicht bei Patienten mit primarer Hyperlipidaemie Type II. (Clinical Investigation of the Effect of Guar on Lipids, Lipoprotein and Body Weight in Patients with Primary Type II Hyperlipidemia); A Wirth et al., Einfluss einer kombinierten Verabreichung von Guar-Bezafibrat auf Lipide, Apolipoproteine und Lipoproteine bei Patienten mit primarer Hyperlipoproteinamie Type II (The Effect of Combined Concentration of Guar-Bezafibrat on Lipids, Apolipoprotein and Lipoprotein in Patients with Primary Type II Hyperlipiproteinemia); J. Schrezenmeier at al., Die Bedeutung van Guar fur die Behandlung gastroenterologischer Erkrankungen (The Significance of Guar in the Treatment of Gastroenterological Disorders); M. U. Schneider et al., Einfluss von Guar auf die lipolytische und proteolytische Exokrine Pankreasfunktion in Vitro und in Vivo (The Effect of Guar on the Lipolytic and Proteolytic Exocrine Pancreas Function in Vitro and in Vivo); W. E. Hansen and G. Schultz, Losliche unde fixiterte Inhibitoren der Amylase in Guar und anderen Ballaststoffen (Soluble and Fixed Inhibitors of Amylase in Guar and Other Roughage); K. Huth, Guar-Therapie bei Diabetes mellitus (Guar Therapy for Diabetes Mellitus); H. Laube et al., Multizenterstudie zum Effekt von Guar auf Kohlenhydrat-, Lipidstoffwechsel und Vertraglichkeit bei Ambulanten Patienten mit manifestem Diabetes mellitus (Multi-Center Study on the Effect of Guar on Carbohydrate and Lipid Metabolism and Tolerance in Outpatients with Overt Diabetes Mellitus); S. Ehrhardt-Schmelzer et al., Kontrollierte Studie uber den Effekt Von Guar bei Diabetikern (Controlled Study on the Effect of Guar on Diabetics); H. D. Klimm et al., l-Jahres-Untersuchung zum Effekt von Guar auf Kohlenhydrat-, Lipidstoffwechsel und Vertraglishkeit bei ambulanten, Sulfonylharnstoff-behandelten Diabetikern (One-year Study on the Effect of Guar on Carbohydrate and Lipid Metabolism and Tolerance in Outpatients under Sulfonyl Urea Treatment for Diabetes); D. B. Jones et al., Clinical Evaluation of the Effect of 5 gms BMO 3003 (Guar) B.I.D. on Carbohydrate and Lipid Metabolism in Outpatients with Overt Diabetes Melliltus); A. Aro et al., Departments of Medicine and Clinical Chemistry, University of Kuopio, SF-70210 Kuopio 21, Finland, Improved Diabetic Control and Hypocholesterolaemic Effect induced by long-term Dietary Supplementation with Guar Gum in Type 2 (Insulin-Independent) Diabetes; W.-J. L. Chen and J. W. Anderson, Medical Service, University Kentucky, College of Medicine, Lexington, Ky. 40507, Effects on Guar Gum and Wheat Bran on Lipid Metobolism of Rats; D. J. A. Jenkins et al., Combined Use of Guar and Acarbose in Reduction of Postprandial Glycaemia, Lancet (1979), 924-927; D. J. A. Jenkins, Dietary Fibre, Diabetes, and Hyperlipidaemia, Lancet, (1979), 1287-1289; D. J. A. Jenkins et al., Improved Glucose Tolerance four hours after taking Guar with Glucose, Diabetologia 19, 21-24 (11980); L. M. Morgan et al., The Effect of Unabsorbable Carbohydrate on Gut Hormones, Diabetologia 17, 85-89 (1979).
At present, dietary preparations including galactomannans are commercially available in the form of pastes or slurrys. These are generally administered orally. However, oral administration of these preparations in dry form is not possible without problems due to the stickiness and viscosity of the preparations. Thus, none of the available products provide all the properties in a desirable way, namely trouble-free administration and maintaining optimum effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a preparation which will contain an effective mixture yet be easy to administer. Additionally, with the aid of the liquid used to rinse down the agglomerate and the intestinal secretions in the stomach and the intestinal tract, the agglomerate should swell rapidly into a large-viscous volume.